No te dejare hacerlo
by Evenlith98
Summary: Haibara encontro el antidoto y se lo entrega a Conan,pero debe confesarse. Historia CoAi (amor eterno al CoAi)
1. Chapter 1

No sabía hace cuanto miraba su reflejo desde el espejo retrovisor, hasta que el profesor Agasa interrumpió sus pensamientos con una pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede Shinichi? Te noto algo distraído-dijo susurrando para no despertar a los otros pasajeros.

-No sucede nada, solo pensaba en algo sin importancia-dijo sin dejar de mirar el reflejo de Haibara, de seguro había pasado toda la noche despierta en el laboratorio buscando aquel antídoto que le pidió, sus ojeras eran prueba de ello, ya que se iban a acampar el fin de semana de seguro aprovechaba el trayecto para descansar un poco más, en cambio los niños de seguro dormían ya que habían salido muy temprano y deseaban dormir más.

Suspiro cuando vio como la muchacha exhalaba y dejaba vapor en la ventana del auto, se veía hermosa durmiendo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar precisamente?-Dijo él para que no notara su distracción.

-La verdad, lo escogió Ai-respondió- parecía algo animada cuando lo menciono.

-¿Haibara?-dijo sin apartar la vista de la pequeña científica, no era muy típico de ella estuviera emocionada por algo.

-Sí, me dijo que era un lugar bastante tranquilo, al parecer fue cuando era chica.

-Ya veo…-dijo sonriendo.

No dejo de mirarla disimuladamente hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar, una vez allí, se bajaron y despertaron a los niños y Haibara para poder desempacar.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Haibara empezó a cocinar, en eso llego Conan silenciosamente.

-¿quieres que te ayude con eso?- pregunto mientras la chica pelaba papas.

Haibara se sorprendió bastante, no lo había escuchado acercarse, por lo general el chico jugaba con los niños a la pelota, le sorprendía que esta vez rechazara jugar para ayudarle a cocinar.

-Está bien, pela las papas mientras yo me encargo del resto- dijo en su habitual tono tranquilo con su rostro inexpresivo.

Conan hizo lo que Haibara le pidió en silencio, era imposible iniciar una conversación con ella si ella había decidido no hablar.

Todo siguió con normalidad, hasta entrada la noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Conan salió de la habitación que compartía con Mitzuhiko y Genta para ir al baño, tenía muchas ganas y salió sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, hasta el baño, pero cuando volvió vio una silueta en junto al lago, acercándose y escondido entre los arbusto pudo notar que se trataba de Haibara, apenas pudo reconocerla, solo la iluminaba la tenue luz de la luna,…vaya que se veía hermosa así, Conan mordió su labio, esa chica lo volvía loco, la chica jugaba con sus dedos entre la tierra, luego paso su mano a la fría agua del lago para dejar escapar el agua entre sus finos dedos, hasta ese momento la pequeña científica hasta ese momento mantenía la mirada gacha, pero en ese momento levanto su rostro dejándolo bañar con la blanca luz que reflejaba la luna, Conan pudo ver como sus lagrimas brillaban en aquella oscuridad …¿Por qué estaba llorando?...¿había estado allí cuando salió de la cabaña? Conan quiso salir de su escondite y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero decidió no hacerlo, ella era bastante reservada y no hablaba de sus sentimientos, probablemente cuando llegara a su lado la chica cesaría su llanto y sus labios, y no le diría nada sobre lo que le pasaba, tal vez lloraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no quería interrumpirla, decidió esperar a que entrara para él también entrar y que ella no notara que estaba allí.

Habían pasado al menos una hora o un poco más cuando Ai se paro secando sus lagrimas con la manga y entro a la cabaña, Conan espero unos quince minutos y entro, camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación cuando escucho una suave voz.

-Kudo-Se dio vuelta y vio a Ai, apenas distinguible ya que a cabaña no llegaba suficiente luz, pero pudo ver que llevaba un vaso de agua.

-Fui al baño-respondió tranquilamente,

-Son pasada de las tres de la mañana.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo ¿no?

Ai se preguntaba si la había visto llorar, pero decidió no preguntar, solo asistió y entro a su habitación dejando solo a Conan, quien también entro a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Conan se levanto, noto que solo Genta dormía, ¿Dónde estaría Mitzuhiko? Salió de la habitación y vio a Haibara preparando el desayuno junto a profesor y a Mitzuhiko con Ayumi sentados en la mesa, era muy temprano aun, le sorprendió verlos despierto.

-Está listo el desayuno-dijo la tranquila voz de la Ai- Edogawa, ¿podrías despertar a Kojima?

Conan asistió, y volvió a la habitación.

-Genta- dijo moviéndolo- está listo el desayuno.

Después de un par de intento el chico despertó.

-Ya voy...tengo mucha hambre.

 _Eso no es novedad_ pensó Conan.

-Vamos, antes de que se enfrié-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Se sentó a la mesa, seguido de Genta, el desayuno estuvo bastante animado, aunque Conan no paso por alto el hecho del profundo silencio de Ai, parecía más callada de lo normal, además del hecho de que estuviera llorando,…algo no le calzaba.

Un pensamiento pasaba por la mente de la chica, lo que no le permitía estar atenta a la charla que tenían los chicos con el profesor, una duda…más que nada una _decisión_

Pasando los días, y debían volver, la curiosidad mato al gato, y eso Shinichi Kudo lo tenía más que claro, le jugó una muy mala pasada en el pasado, y prueba de ello era que ahora caminaba por el mundo como Conan Edogawa, aun así, paso las últimas dos noches observando a Haibara en la orilla del lago.

Quería preguntarle le sucedía, pero no se atrevía, sus conversaciones eran como las de siempre, sin tocar el tema, todo parecía ir normal, hasta el momento de empacar.

-Encontré el antídoto-Dijo Ai subiendo el ultimo bulto al auto.

En ese momento, llegaron los niños y no pudo decir nada al respecto, ella solo se precipito a subir a la parte delantera del auto, mientras caminaba se ponía los audífonos y cerró la puerta.

El camino estuvo marcado por la animada conversación de los chicos, las intervenciones de Agasa, y las casuales palabras de Conan, que estaba inserto en sus pensamientos, desde su puesto en la ventana podía ver como Ai apoyaba su mejilla en su mano…algo le llamaba la atención, ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿Tenía relación con haber encontrado el antídoto? ¿Tenía que ver con que hubiera ido allí antes?

Entre tratar de descifrar lo que le pasaba a la científica se pasó el viaje, fueron a dejar a todos a su casa hasta que llegaron a casa de Agasa, al bajarse del auto Ai se acerco y le dijo:

-Entremos, tenemos que hablar de algo-tomo algunos bultos y entro a la casa seguida de Conan y el profesor.

-¿Sabes que le sucede a Ai, Shinichi? La noto algo diferente estos últimos días.

-No, pero me he dado cuenta.

-Kudo bajemos al laboratorio-dijo caminando a la puerta, Conan la siguió.

Una vez abajo hubo un minuto de silencio, el chico miraba la espalda de la pequeña científica, solo podía admirar su belleza bajo esa oscuridad.

-Haibara… ¿me darás el antídoto?

Haibara apretó sus labios y se dio vuelta.

-Tan impaciente estas por volver con Ran que no puedes esperar más-sonrió.

Conan lo pensó… más que estar con Ran, quería volver a su vida, ser Shinichi Kudo, el detective juvenil, ir a secundaria, su último año…hacia mucho que no pensaba en Ran de esa forma… imaginaba que cuando volviera a su cuerpo, iba a salir…con…Shiho…sonrió ante la idea _como si Shiho fuera a darle una oportunidad alguna vez, como si ella se fuera a fijar en él_ la idea podría resultar hasta graciosa.

-Bien-saco del bolsillo de su bata un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un liquido verde adentro, tapado con un pequeño corcho de madera- veras…-dijo mientras lo sostenía entre los dedos- este es el antídoto definitivo, con el serás nuevamente Shinichi Kudo…pero a diferencia del APTX4869 este es inyectado a la sangre, deberé yo suministrártelo-y lo volvió a guardar- tomate los días que necesites para despedirte de los niños y de Ran como Conan, invéntate una buena historia.

-Eh? Es en serio ¿Entonces si encontraste a cura?

-Eso te estoy diciendo.

-Eres increíble Haibara- se acerco a ella-¿pero aquello alcanzara para los dos?- pregunto ya que el contenido parecía muy poco.

-No, esto-toco su bolsillo- es solo para una persona, para ti.

Conan se sorprendió ¿acaso ella no pensaba tomar el antídoto?

-¿Y tú no piensas…?

-Eso no te incube.

Conan la miro a los ojos, si ya como Conan y Ai no podría pasar nada, menos si eran Shinichi y Ai…no había manera, su amor simplemente era imposible, en todas las maneras posible, si el _destino_ no era el que decidía separarlos, era ella quien lo decidía.

-Entonces no.

Ella sonrió mientras le daba la espalda- vaya que deduces bien.

-Me dirías el por qué…si te quedas así estarás siempre en una edad que no es la tuya, rodeada de personas menores que tu.

-No lo entenderías.

-Claro que si Haibara, conocerás más personas…

-Ya tome mi decisión, ahora por favor retírate.

Conan se rindió, era imposible entrar en una conversación profunda con Haibara, más aun si ella había decidido no tenerla, solo susurro- Adiós- y salió.

Cuando se aseguro de estar sola sótano abrió una de las cajetas busco en el fondo y saco otro frasco, con un liquido trasparente, _este es para mí_ dijo sonriendo _Kudo tiene razón, esta vida no me pertenece, no soy Ai Haibara…por más que me gustaría serlo…soy Shiho Miyano_ -apretó el frasco- _y Shiho Miyano no tiene nada ni nadie, nadie me está esperando, Kudo, el profesor, los chicos de la liga…ellos son parte de Ai…_ en ese momento empezó a llorar _es hora que vuelva las cosas a la normalidad, no puedo quedarme como Ai, no corresponde,..._ _esa no es la vida que me pertenece_ -apretó el frasco- _lo siento Kudo, pero elegí el camino de los cobardes_ -Dijo y volvió a guardar el frasco.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Tres días después.**

Conan ya se había despedido de todos, estaba listo para volver a ser Shinichi Kudo y dejar a Conan Edogawa atrás, la parte más dolorosa, dejar las aventuras de con Haibara atrás.

Estaban en el laboratorio, Conan estaba sentado, con ropa de Shinichi y Haibara a su lado, tomo su brazo puso una liga para encontrar la vena e inyectar el antídoto.

-Tranquilo Kudo, pero te advierto que esta será más dolorosa que las anteriores y más larga.

-Está bien, estoy listo-miro a los ojos a la científica, aquellos ojos verdes que le encantaban y en los cuales se hundía.

La chica tomo el brazo, y ambos sintieron una electricidad, inyecta la aguja y entra su contenido, Conan sintió aquel liquido entrar recorriendo su brazo mezclándose con la sangre, en ese segundo escucho la voz de Ai.

Suspiro-Se que va a pasar, pues yo lo creo, por lo menos tengo unos siete minutos, luego te desmayaras siendo Shinichi y despertaras en no más de dos minutos.

-¿diez minutos?-susurro el muchacho.

-Si…supongo que los usare en algo que nunca he hecho…hablar de mí- el muchacho la miro- crecí con mis padres y mi hermana, pero cuando era muy joven me enviaron a estados unidos a estudiar, en cambio mi hermana si logro hacer una vida aquí, allá era excluida por mis rasgo japoneses nunca me relacione bien, llegando a Japón no fue muy diferente como has podido notar, en la organización si conocí a alguien, fue un gran amigo, o eso creí… -se detuvo y empezó a llorar.

-Hai…ba…ra-dijo en u susurro.

-Déjame seguir, cuando mataron a mi hermana, y trate de suicidarme…era justo por eso, no tenía nada…ni ahora lo tengo-camino hasta el escritorio- esta vida que tome prestada cuando tome el APTX 4869 no es real…no soy Ai Haibara…de la misma forma que nunca fuiste Conan Edogawa…-abrió el cajón-soy…Shiho Miyano…vaya que me acostumbre a Ai Haibara, a que todos me llamaran así porque de alguna forma quería ser ella-saco el frasco-quería dejar atrás a Shiho Miyano y ser alguien nuevo, alguien que no hubiera creado un maldito veneno, alguien que no hubiera perdido a su familia, alguien que tuviera amigos, alguien que no fuera…repugnante- seguía llorando- pero por más que uno corra la realidad te alcanza- apretó el frasco- y la realidad es esa…todo lo que tengo ahora es de Ai, por eso no quiero el antídoto-lo dejo sobre la mesa- no espero que me entiendas.

-¿Por…por qué me lo dices ahora?-dijo con muy pocas fuerzas.

-Pues porque ya hice lo que vine a hacer, estaba aquí únicamente porque debía reparar mi error…soy una asesina, lo sé…no tenías que decírmelo ese día- Conan sintió como eso atravesaba su alma, sabía que aunque no lo demostrara, aquellas palabras le dolieron- y debo pagar… y aunque no me guste, soy una de ellos…-camino hasta un estante con jeringas y saco una- soy un cuervo.

Conan veía los movimientos de la chica, parecía muy calmada, excepto por las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-He tratado de ser fuerte mucho tiempo, pero todo ya acabo, encontré la cura y debo desaparecer ¿no? Si no, ¿Qué más haría?... es para lo que estaba…me la pase súper bien con ustedes- abrió el frasco- pero ya es hora de irse,…-lleno la jeringa con el contenido- no sabes cómo me gustaría ser Haibara de verdad-miro la jeringa- y que Miyano sea otra persona- se dio vuelta- pero no es así,… este tiempo siempre te llame por Edogawa frente a los demás y Kudo a solas pero tú siempre Haibara ni una sola vez Miyano-camino hasta donde estaba sentado él- al menos nunca me recordaste que era ese monstruo que trate de dejar…, pero me hubiera gustado escucharlo aunque sea una vez…llamarme por mi verdadero nombre…casi nunca lo use, en la organización solo era Sherry y no tenía amigos que me llamaran por él, asique no lo use mucho en mi vida-a Shinichi le sorprendía como hablaba la chica.

Le acaricio la mejilla, esta ardía- siento haber sido tan fría y reservada- empezó a caminar en sentido opuesto- no pude ser de otra manera…-miro el reloj, había pasado cuatro minutos, aun no era el momento- No sabes cómo me gustaría despertar un día y en verdad ser esta chica…o tal vez ser Shiho pero no con esa historia, tener a mis padres y mi hermana…estar en el colegio, elegir yo una carrera y no saber nada de la organización…pero ninguna es posible.

El chico seguía retorciéndose en el sillón escuchando atentamente a la chica.

-No hay un lugar para mi…y nunca lo habrá, lo sé…-mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-un cuervo traicionero, una asesina miserable y repugnante, simplemente no tiene lugar en este mundo.

Tengo la sospecha que durante este fin de semana me viste en el lago,…seguramente la primera noche fuiste al baño, y te diste cuenta al regresar,…me viste llorar,…y no querías que supiera que estabas allí para no molestarme, pero las otras noches si saliste con el propósito de verme…-apretó los labios- había ido a ese lugar hace muchos años, tendría unos seis, siete años…con Akemi y mis padres…dos días antes de que nos separaran…es, tal vez, el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos…, quería ir allí para encontrarme con el recuerdo para sentirla y recordar…extraño a mi familia…más que nada, quería despedirme de aquello antes de partir.

 **Y…seis minutos.**

 _El momento había llegado._

-Ahora está muy débil como para hacer algo…esta es mi despedida Kudo- el chico abrió los ojos ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿Irse?...o…NO… ella lo había intentado en el pasado- camino hasta la jeringa- cree el antídoto para ti…pero esto es para mí-le mostro la jeringa-es un veneno, no tardara más de dos minutos en matarme, ahora no puedes detenerme, eso por qué escogí este momento, quería despedirme y decirte todo…

Los ojos de Shinichi mostraron desesperación.

-Ku…-sonrió- Shinichi,…estoy enamorada de ti.

Los ojos de Shinichi se agrandaron.

-Nada podrá salvarme de esto,…cuando estés con las fuerzas yo ya me habré.

Se acerco a Shinichi y suavemente beso la comisura de sus labios, a lo que él rápidamente dio vuelta la cara para besarle los labios, trato de atrapar los de ella con los suyos pero la chica se alejo, creyendo que había sido un error que el beso terminara en sus labios, se toco los labios con la yema de los dedos, sonrió, se sentándose en el piso.

-Espero que hacer esto sea más fácil que crearlo- se mordió los labios.

Esta por clavar la aguja…entre lagrimas-ahora estaré con mi familia al menos…si es que hay algo para mí.

 _Vamos Shinichi, tu puedes_ \- se alentaba Shinichi, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, apenas podía pronunciar unas palabras, el antídoto gastaba todas sus energías, pero…tenía que decirlo, evitar que la chica cometiera una locura… _no te dejare hacerl_ o

-Espera Shi...Shiho…yo te amo-susurro con todas sus fuerzas y se desmayo.


	3. Chapter 3

Un dolor de cabeza despertó al joven detective. Nunca había sentido una transformación tan dolorosa y ninguna dejaba resaca. Debía de decirle a Haibara para que anotara… _Haibara_ …todo vino a su mente…ella había…

Se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba y empezó a caminar a la puerta para salir del laboratorio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo camino por allí como Shinichi y estaba solo…el profesor volvería en cualquier momento, había ido a una convención en otra ciudad sabiendo que Shinichi estaría a la vuelta…lo que no sabía era que Haibara no estaría.

Shinichi busco a Ai por toda la casa sin éxito, no la podía encontrar o algo de ella, ni siquiera estaba su ropa, era como si nunca hubiera estado.

-Quizás escapo…

Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, estaba sediento…otro dato que debería decirle a la científica si ella estuviera allí...la extrañaría mucho…y entonces la encontró allí.

Estaba seguro que no la había visto al salir del laboratorio, estaba sentada en una mesa _durmiendo_ o eso parecía.

Se acercó a ella y toco su rosto, pálido como el papel, su cuerpo aun tenía algo de calor que poco a poco se fue perdiendo, tomo su brazo y puso dos dedos en sus muñecas, no tenía pulso y en su brazo estaba marcado un pequeño punto, donde en algún momento estuvo la jeringa.

-Haibara no…no, Shiho…

-¡SHIHO!

Gritó mientras despertaba sudado entre las mantas en las que estaba cubierto.

-Tardo un poco menos de lo esperado pero creo que fue más doloroso, al menos es la última vez que pasaras por esto, Kudo.

Y miro a la dueña de la voz, una pequeña niña de ocho años, cabellos rojizos y un peculiar verde en la mirada.

-¿Algo que me debas notificar?-dijo tranquilamente la científica.

-Haibara…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Estaba asombrado. Ella estaba allí.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta Ai interrumpió el silencio.

-Ya que no dirás nada supongo que no hubieron efectos secundarios-tecleó algo en su computadora.

-Lo lograste, creaste el antídoto…y estas aquí.

-Gran deducción Señor obvio.

Otro silencio.

Ambos eran un desastre en cosas de sentimientos, tanto, que no sabían ni que decir.

Nada pasaba.

Hasta que él se levantó, camino hasta la científica abrazándola fuertemente para luego sentir los brazos de la chica rodear su cuello.

-Kudo, debes ir…ella te espera.

-Yo solo te quiero esperar a ti.

-Me quedare así, Kudo.

-Aun así, te esperare.

Sonrió, espero unos largos segundos y declaró.

-Tengo el antídoto, uno para mí.

El adolescente miró a la niña con preocupación

-¿no es un veneno o algo parecido

-El APTX4869 es un veneno o algo parecido y no morimos…pero no, no es un veneno lo que acabo de crear, es un antídoto para mí.

Ambos sonrieron, pronto estarían juntos.

Ella e sentía dichosa, pues _él_ la había escogido.

 **Fin**


End file.
